Dreams may change
by mwahh101
Summary: 3 huge fans enter the world of gangs and supernatural beings.. What does life have for them?
1. Introduction to fanatical people! XD

**Hey! This is my first story. its just an introduction of some of the characters. Its really short, sorry is its not really good, my imagination is limited XD. **

* * *

><p>"IZAYA!"<p>

A familiar voice echoed around the streets of Ikebukuro, followed by flying sign posts and/or vending machines. He was the ever so famous Heiwajima Shizuo.

The evil smirked information broker just stares at the rampaging man holding a 'STOP' sign. He let out a small chuckle and well, since he is a master in the Swiss blade a seems to defy gravity. Izaya always seems to annoy shizuo. Tsk Tsk.

And really popular bystanders are being stared at by scared and creeped out strangers. The leader of Dollars; Mikado, The leader of the Yellow Scarves; Masaomi, and the leader of the Slashers, Anri.

* * *

><p>NOW BACK IN THE REAL WORLD<p>

"KYAAAA~!"Three really crazed out fans yell.

"Dude! This anime is awesome!" I yelled in excitement. After yelling out loud my jerking about caused my glasses to fall on the ground. I kneeled to pick it up not knowing that my brown hair highlighted in red was tangled up into a big clumpy mess. I really looked haggard. Being 16 and having a height of 5"9 really made me feel abnormal. But my friends always made me feel good

"yeah I know! I'm awesome 'coz I introduced it to you" Yuna said in pride, tossing her short dark brown hair showing superiority. She has a thing for contact lenses which made her unique in our eyes. The color she normally wears are purple and we like to think that those are her real eye color. She is 15 too and is 5"6, not to short and not to tall. Sometimes I wanna be just like her. She is the real anime fan!

"Wow! Izaya is HAWT! Even though is EVIL!"Misaki said while she daydreamed. Her green eyes sparkled like gold. Her personality seems to be really childish mixed with maturity. She likes having her own way. She is 16 and 5"3. Even if she doesn't say it, I kow she is really insecure about her height.

"No way! Shizuo is the best! He so awesomely cute!" I interrupted in a really loud voice

"None of your 'guys' are as awesome as Masaomi " Yuna said like a true fan~

We three fans had a real thing for Durarara. Being so crazed and hyped up 'coz of an anime. But this is not any anime.

I wanted to be a part of the Slashers. Yuna wanted to be part of the dollars. And Misaki wanted to be part of the Yellow Scarves.

Little did we know what life had in store for us.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the just the beginning and its really boring XD. Please leave a review! And please be brutally honest! i can take it! =P<strong>

**BTW this was Tomo's POV**


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Yey! chapter 2! i know its boring until now! but i hope it improved! enjoy! This is still Tomo's POV**

* * *

><p>RING! 3:00 pm<p>

That was the school bell.

"GAH! It's already time? Oh gosh! Dudes! Wanna go to the park just for a while? PLEASE?". Yuna whined and used puppy dog eyes trying to soften the hearts of her two close friends.

"Eh? For me its fine. How 'bout you misaki? Wanna come?" I Asked misaki while raising my shoulders and eyebrows

"yeh! I would love to but I need to ask my mom..". misaki replied in a sad voice.

Feeling sympathy for misaki –knowing that her mom's kinda strict, the two chorused with really huge smiles:

"Fine! We will come with you! "

* * *

><p>"MOM! ARE YOU HOME?" misaki asked and exclaimed<p>

"yes dear I'm here. Why'd you ask?" Her mom replied from her room.

"eh, well, can I please go to the park with yuna and tomo? Please?" she said adding her ever so famous puppy dog eyes.

"yeah sure. It's fine. Just make sure you come back sooner than 5"

'K mom!'

* * *

><p>Lying on the grass, smelling fresh air while chatting was one of our favorite things to do together. The thing that we normally talk about is what average teens normally talk about. Hobbies, crushes, interests and all kinds of psychotic things.<p>

"Yehii! Yuna's blushing coz of Yamato! " misaki teases in a sing-song tone

"Not as much as you when we talk about Kazuma!" Yuna answered back as fast as she then turned her head and stared right into my soul "How about you thinking much about Hikaru eh?" she said in a teasing voice

"What the heck! Are you crazy! I forgot about him years ago! " I quickly replied trying to avoid their faces to hide that I was blushing.

"And Kogen seems to be the one _RULING_ your mind " Misaki said.

* * *

><p>Well as teens, we still believe in '<em>true love<em>' even though we know it doesn't exist. Yamato was Yuna's close friend in the 5th grade and they kinda grew apart because yamato changed schools.

Kazuma was Misaki's favourite Person to tease but she didn't know that she may have feeling's for him.

Hikaru was in my neighborhood and he didn't know about my feelings. The his damnable cousin found out and told him which made him grow distant.

And Kogen was our classmate. I dunno why they had to tease me with him. Just coz I think he's cute doesn't mean he is crush worthy!

* * *

><p>"NO WAY! Him? I think you need to go to the mental asylum!" I said and added a chuckle at the end. "Besides, the only MAN in my mind is shizuo! Hay… It would be awesome to be in ikebukuro"<p>

"yeah… being with Izaya can really make life interesting unlike here is really boring" Misaki sighed and leaned on the tree behind her

"Being part of the dollars is gonna be soooo overwhelming!" yuna screeched in excitement.

All three of us hoping to be a part of an interesting life was their real dream. Being in the real world for us was what we considered evil. All of us coming from broken families is what we all have in common.

I inhaled deeply and lay on the grass and closed my eyes. Yuna and Misaki followed. Time flew and who knew that we would dose off.

I woke and got the shock of a lifetime..

* * *

><p><strong>this feels really short! XD. Please leave a review! And please be brutally honest! i can take it! =P<strong>


	3. Care to explain ur selves

**Hmmm... 3rd chapter eh? well i hope its enjoyable XD **

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

"Dude! Dude! Wake up! You have gotta see this!"

I wake up to see Yuna and Tomo beside me in an unfamiliar place with the stench of a wild pig.

The last thing I remember was laying down on the grass. But nothing about laying on the ground of a foul-smelling alley!

I sat up as fast as a could but as I did. I hit my head on a pipe hanging above me..

* * *

><p>I wake up groggily and notice I was laying on a bed in a cramped up bedrom! How does this happen? First in the park, second in the alley and now in a bedroom? What the hell is happening?<p>

Again yuna and Tomo are beside me.

"what happened?"I asked while touching my aching forehead.

"Your sooo freaking clumsy that you hit your head dude!" tomo said while sitting on a nearby couch lifting her shoulders and giving me a teasing expession

"But just guess who we ran into and helped us!" Yuna said as excited as ever!

"Who?" I asked while I tried to sit straight on the queen sized bed.

Yuna and tomo glanced first at each other and shocked the soul outta me!

"SHIZUO AND CELTY!"

I was so overwhelmed that I almost fainted!But i shouldn't! I just hit my head for goodness sake!

Oh my gosh! The greatest duo helped us! That was something that doesn't happen every day!

"DUDE! I wanna see them! " I said as if I was a 5 year old wanting to see my new pet dog

"Oh you will soon!" Yuna said in an ever so happy voice."But… how did we get here?" she said while scratching her head

"Maybe this is just a dream!" tomo yelled out. "quick misaki pinch me! Maybe we're-" tomo got cut off

"NO! If it's a dream….." I said. "then we should enjoy it!" I grinned and faced the floor. Whta i really had in mind was to meet izaya! KYAAA!~

But what if this was meant to be. Maybe coz of our constant rumbling about Ikebukuro.. we did come to Ikebukuro. Maybe it's a chance to live an exciting gangful life! **XD**

"HEY MISAKI! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT THE FLOOR?". Yuna screamed in my ear.

I jerked and pushed Yuna away ready to pounce on her and have revenge!

But before I could noticed someone peeping through the door across the room. I stood up and walked taward the door and guess who I saw… IT WAS SHINRA! Oh wow! This really is the greatest dream! If it really is a dream..

Shinra entered the room like he looked like a 6 year old running to his mommy with a happy smile.

"HELLO MISAKI~"shinra greeted happily in a sing-song kinda way. He extended his right hand and I shook it.

I just stared...

"If youre wondering how I know, blame your friend tomo-chan!"

I just stared at him embarrassedly knowing that he noticed that i was staring at him. But i still stared . **_tsk tsk XD_**

"u-huh…" shinra responed while rubbing his chin in curiousity

"_Is she always like this?" _He whispers to yuna.

Yuna shook her head and raised her shoulders as if gesturing as a 'No' and 'I dunno' after noticing that I snapped myself back to normal knowing that I looked like a total idiot.

"uh.. sorry I wasn't myself.. hitting my head on the pipe made me blackout for a while but im fine now" I said and smiled as fast as I could to avoid looking or sounding really idiotic.

He stared for a second or 2 then finally said:

"ok then! Come out soon from this room so we can have proper introductions…" he said then stood up. "Shizuo and Celty are outside and are eager to meet you!" "But not really Shizuo, he wants to go to Tom ASAP!" he added and stepped out of the room.

Well then this seems interesting! Cant wait to meet them!

**Tomo's POV**

When i stepped out of the room with Yuna and Misaki.. I saw Shizuo! Kyaaaa!~~~ **XD** Well... As always, he's srill as cute as always.I have the urge to test his attitude! But before I could...

"Hey!'Sup! how's your friends head?" He asked like a very concerned person

"Uh.. sh's fine! DUDE! you're freakin tall!" I said staring at the skyscraper of a man

"Yeah. I could say the same to you. im 185 cm. How 'bout you?" he asked curiously

"Uh, 173 cm" I replied, just hten i was pulled to the corner by Yuna

"Yehii! you're both freakin tall!" Yuna whispered. But her Whisper was sooo loud!

"Dude! shhhh! he can hear you" i shushed her. "After this lets go out and look for masaomi, Mikado and anri!" i said enthusiastically

I broke free from her grip then went toward celty and said '_hi_'. Surprisingly, we could speak and understand Japanese!

_Hi! Im Celty and this is Shinra.. _She typed in her PDA then pointed at shinra.._ Sorry but may i ask where you came from?_

**_Tsk tsk! what will they say?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>i fell like this is kinda short! anyways.. leave a review! tell the truth and keep in mind that lying is bad! XD<em>**


	4. A challenge

**Okie! This is the 4th chapter... :/ well.. enjoy =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna's POV<strong>

Before Tomo could say a thing.. knowing She ould totally mess up I interrupted her and celty talking..

"uhm.. our past is too painful.. we can't really talk about where we're from. Im sorry.." I said trying to look pitiful. Even though I hate doing that!

_Oh. Im sorry for asking.._She typed in her PDA.

RRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG**!**

That was the doorbell.. shinra opened the door and as he opened the door…. His face froze in horror! It was IZAYA!

Izaya entered and like a panther with awesome reflexes…

_!_

Shizuo shouted at the top of his voice..

**Well… im sure you know what will happen XD**

* * *

><p><em>Look what you've done to the place! Clean all up if you don't want me to use my scythe on you! <em>Celty threatened on her PDA..

Obviously she was sooooo mad! But who wouldn't be? The place was wrecked so bad! The couch was broken, the tv smashed, the wallpaper torn, furniture was in a million pieces!

"WHAT? All of this? I have to fix this all?" he look so freaking surprise that it looked like his jaw would drop and hit the ground.

_YES! All of this! Look for help if you need to! But you have to fix it all up! _Celty sounded really furious!

Celty let out a sigh then typed _Do you three girls have clothes? I saw that you you didn't bring any bag._

We all shook our heads to show that we didn't have any clothes

_Ok then. You three come with us and we'll buy clothes for you. _She typed in her PDA

* * *

><p><strong>Tomo's POV<strong>

We all came back to Celty and Shinra's apartment, but Shizuo was still fixing stuff. He didn't even fix half of his mess!

"ugh! This is impossible! Would someone please help!" Shizuo cried in agony.

"we could call izaya to help 'coz this was also his mess but you would both destroy the place AGAIN…" I told him sarcastically.

I knew this was my chance on trying out his attitude! Tsk tsk!

"tomo-chan! Your mean!~" Misaki told me but little did I know about her plan!

"shizuo-sama! We would love to help you!" Misaki told him then I noticed him breathe a sigh of relief "BUT.. the next day come back here and walk the streets with us as your 3 adorable 'nee-chans'. And you will wear a pink frilly, lacey dress that I bought for Tomo-chan!" Misaki finally said with a HUGE grin on her face!

"WHAT?" everyone in the apartment chorused together.

She couldn't help but laugh! I knew that seeing everyone's faces like that was one in a lifetime! The reason why Misaki wanted him to come with us tomorow is because maybe we might come across Izaya, Masaomi and his friends since theyseems to be around often… in the anime of course! And the reason of the dress is because… Misaki just wanna see him like that!

"well… do we have a deal?" Misaki asked shizuo.

"no way!" he answered back.

"fine then suit yourself!" Misaki said and skipped along to the room where we stayed. But I noticed her peeked through the door seeing 'shizu-chan' miserable. Misaki went out of the room again having another plan in making him consider her offer..

"hay…." Misaki let out a sigh.. "shizuo-sama.. I was just wondering… when will you go back to tom- sama?" She said and cracked an evil smile

Shizuo flinched. I knew he forgot about tom-sama. And he needed to return!

"hmm.. well then… care to consider my offer?" Misaki asked shizuo

He let out a sigh and said "Fine! But could you please finish up 'coz I hafta go now?" He asked sympathetically.

"sure! But-" misaki said but was interrupted

"WHAT? ANOTHER BUT?" Shizuo yelled out

"oh don't worry… is not bad! I just wanted to ask if its ok to call you shizu-chan.." she said shrugging her shoulders in pride

"but we've only known each other for 1 day!" Shizuo answered now with his blood boiling!

"fine then! No deal!" misaki said and walked out.

I just watched Misaki and Shizuo talk all about this nonsense from the living room. Since the TV broke, celty-san told me to watch through her laptop. Yuna was looking out the terrace, misaki was still challenging shizuo,shizuo was suffering, celty was cooking, shinra was in his lab and I was at the living room watching news.

* * *

><p><em>On TV:<em>

_News Flash_

_Another case of slashing occured in the alley of Ikebukuro but luckily the victim suvived. And on the other part of town was a terrible case of beating's given to a suspected 'Dollar' member. The victim told the police that a member of the 'Yellow Scarves' was responsible for the horrific beatings. Police are still investigating the two incidents. When will the brutality and violence end? When will peace overcome this region? Stay tuned for more news._

I was shocked to find out that the 'incidents' haven't stopped even though at the end of the anime was that the 'incidents ' stopped. Maybe the 3 friends don't know yet. Maybe-

_**BANG!**_

"HUH? What was that?" I asked 'coz that sound scared me.

"oh that was just shizu-chan! He agreed! Oh and BTW we hafta clean his mess…" Misaki told me.

Suddenly yuna entered the living room after hearing what misaki said

"WHAT? We have to clean his mess?" yuna was so pissed!

Yuna started chasing misaki which ended up having more mess to fix but at last we finally fixed the mess together

* * *

><p><strong>XD Can't wait to see Shizu-chan in a pink dress! XP leave a review! Honesty is the best policy XP<strong>


	5. Frilly dress

**Sorry I took a bit long to post again, I was lazy XD but thanks to Leaf-chan, I was motivated again! Thanks for the nice review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna's POV<strong>

Having to clean up all the mess made me sleep in! I was sooo freakin tired! So I woke up at 10 am and I just remembered that 'Shizu-chan' was coming over for our little walk at 11 30! So I got up and went straight to the bathroom and I saw my hair in a big ball of mess! **XP **so I bathed, ate and saw that it was 12 already. Tomo-chan was watchin randomness on celty-sans laptop and misaki was drawing.

**RING!**

"ugh! Misaki! Im here!" Shizuo grunted really annoyingly. "quick so we can just get over with."

"Coming nii-chan!" misaki shouted from our room. "im just getting the dress! I hope it fits you!"

"I hope not" shizuo said under his breath

"ok! Here's the dress! Go fit it now!" Misaki commanded as she came out of the room.

Shizuo took it and and went to change in the bathroom. It took about 20 minutes before he came out of the bathroom. Finally when he came out.. HE LOOKED STUNNING! The dress fit him nicely and the only thing that made the dress look horrible was his thick and muscular back part of his leg! But if you were to hide that part, to be honest, he looks HAWT~!

"Olala shizu-kun! Never thought I woud see you like this!" shinra said to shizuo

"shut it or else! " shizuo answered back grinding his teeth

"YES SIR!" shinra answered avoiding shizuo's eyes

_Shizuo! Stop terrifying Shinra! _Celty typed in her PDA. _But really Shizuo, you look good! __**XD**_

_"_Shizu-chan! dont forget this overly huge ping head-dress!_"_

Shizuo grunted so loudly then stared evilly at Misaki who was laughing so loudly! Then he shifted his gaze to Tomo who's mouth was wide open then he shifted again staring at me. My eyebrows were raised and arms crossed. Well I had nothing to do with this! Its all Misaki's fault, and it's tomo-chans dress! So im completely innocent

"STOP STARING AND LET'S GO! I want this to be over ASAP!" Shizuo shouted at misaki and started toward the door.

"Okie!~ bye Celty-san and Shinra-san!" Misaki bade good bye and went out the door

Me and Yuna followed and said bye too.

Walking down the street was not anyone's cup of tea! Everyone was staring and whispering. And with Shizuo, he wouldn't let anyone live! Whoever he saw whispering and staring, he would beat the crap outta them! Then the most unbelievably horrifying thing happened.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled at the top of his voice .

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV XD<strong>

Taking my daily rounds around the streets if Ikebukuro was like a hobby for me. Seeing people's misery and fright from all the gangs roaming around the street was the best thing to watch! Then outta nowhere I hear:

"IZAYA!" that really familiar voice struck me! Yey! I cant wait! Then I saw a pink figure running toward me. And to my surprise, IT WAS SHIZUO! He was in a dress! Hahaha!

"Shizzy-chan! You might rip your dress!" Izaya said teasingly while defying gravity.

* * *

><p>That comment made 'Shizzy-chan's' blood boil! Just like most of fans, they prefer ShizuoXVending machine and that's what he gave us!<p>

Well… the fighting scene is hard to explain so ill leave that to your imaginations! **XD**

* * *

><p>Shizzy-chan sure knows how to end a fight! NOT! <strong>XD <strong> Every time me and Shizzy-chan fight the town ends up with road signs, vending machines and lamp posts in random places! But right now, the fights over and im bored! So I got my phone and called my 'special someone' Lavinia

"Hon'! im bored! Please come, im in the park, I just fought shizuo" I said to Lavinia and let out a sigh

"k hon'! Ill be there!" Lavinia replied in the receiver

Lavinia in my 'special someone' and since I LOVE humans I cant stick to one, but she isn't a human. She's a sorceress.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomo's POV<strong>

"cmon shizuo! Cheer up! You have to get used to all the laughs" Misaki said while skipping continuously and rubbing it in shizuo's face.

"ugh! I would so kill you right now if you weren't a girl!" shizuo said while gritting his teeth

* * *

><p><strong>Uh the next scene will be interactive-ish. I dunno how to call it! XD. RM=random man, Sh= shizuo! XD<strong>

**Yu=Yuna, Mi=Misaki , To=Tomo!**

* * *

><p>Sh: eh! Yuna-san! Whats the time! I wanna get outta this dress!<p>

Yu: Chill dude! 30 more mins!

Mi: shizu-chan! You should have fun! I know im having fun!

To: Misa-chan! You might get killed! Don't push your luck!

Mi: Fine! Ill do it coz ur my nii-chan!

RM1: hmm! Hey guys! Look at these hot chicks!

Mi: WHAT THE HELL!

To: I suggest you go away before she goes to complete rage mode!

RM1: I wasn't talking about her! Im talkin' 'bout the pink chick! **XD **

Yu: ok, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!

RM2: why? You just jealous! Fine Your mine! He gets the pink chick and I get you pigtails!

Mi: HELL to the NO! no one talks to my friend like that!

RM3: fine! Your mine hot head!

To: Oh GOD! Your gonna get it!

RM4: shut it specs'! Your mine!

Yu: Shizu-chan,, please do take care of the rest.

RM3: Sizu-chan?

RM1: Holy Sh*t! its Shizuo!

RM2: Run if you can!

Sh: AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!

**Interactive time over!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Tomo's POV XD<strong>

EH.. you know the rest! Watching Shizuo and the strength he possessed was over-whelming! Every one seemed to enjoy the show but at the corner of my eye, I see misaki staring far from the scene. I squint to see what she's looking at and I see, Lavinia. I sigh then think _I never knew we would see her again :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Lavinia's connection to the girls will be shown soon! XD<strong>


End file.
